


Chance Encounter

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Loser Six, M/M, Sex in a Car, Thot Quatre, Trans Male Character, Trans Quatre, do I need to say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Quatre was the literal embodiment of sex itself and Six was a shitty weeb trying to grab snacks in full Sasuke cosplay.





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raseimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/gifts).



> This is for [Raseimon!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/raseimon) You should all check out their stuff it's really good! This fic is based off of their Modern AU that I cannot get enough of!

Six wanted to disintegrate.

All he wanted was some candy, a few power bars, an entire shelf’s worth of beef jerky, and a red bull or three.

But here he was, looking at his long-time crush stride past and turn straight into the small isle housing all the adult products, wearing the tiniest, tightest shorts known to man.

Quatre was the literal embodiment of sex itself and Six was a shitty weeb trying to grab snacks in full Sasuke cosplay.

Rumors swarmed around that man like flies to honey- all the exes, all the parties, the drinking, the outfits, the sex, the money, the power. He had every jock that wasn’t pounding into their girlfriends on the daily (and even some who were) around his finger and lining up to get a taste of him.

Six was in his second year of university when Quatre was in his first, and the rumors started spreading, often accented with various transphobic slurs. They were silenced in due time- often by two black eyes and a broken nose. One particular case looked like he had been mauled by a bear, Quatre apparently striding out of the master bedroom (it must have been a house party) with his shirt off, hair in disarray, and pants practically falling off of his hips. He almost got in trouble for that one, but his twin sister supposedly bailed him out, being in law school.

Those useless memories were not making his situation any better as he awaited for the cashier to actually fucking _arrive._ Going this far from the con in full cosplay was a shit idea to begin with, but Quatre’s presence didn’t make it any better. If he so much as _suspected_ it was him, he was sure he would drop dead on the spot.

He could hardly keep from staring, lean legs clad in _fishnets, for fucks sake-_ and heavy black boots topped with a very short top, white bandages underneath.

Six had read many posts about that on cosplay forums. Supposedly it was dangerous. If he was Quatre’s boyfriend he would buy him a proper binder.

_Wait what._

Where did this talk of _boyfriends_ come from?! Quatre wasn’t into him at all- there was no way in hell he would even notice some random STEM major he had a few classes with-

“Six?” 

_Oh good god. In the name of the father, the son, and the holy yugioh card. (He was going to kick Feather’s ass for coming up with that shitty phrase.)_ Quatre was looking at him, arms full of boxes of condoms and bottles of lube.

“Holy shit it’s you. Daymn, you clean up _good.”_ The last part was hardly even spoken, it was _purred._

Six’s ears drooped as he tried to find a decent response. “Uh, Good evening to you too Quatre…”

Quatre closed the gap between them, seemingly unaware of any personal space bubble that could exist. “I don't think I've ever seen your face before… absolute shame, you're pretty cute…” he was considering something in the back of his mind and Six was going to blow a fuse with how fucking _raunchy_ he sounded.

“I- uh- you too-”

The sides of his lips snapped up, and Six swore he licked his lips. “Fuck you are real cute…”

A beeping from the cash register snapped him out of his fantasies, and he scrambled to pay for his items, now fearing the scrutiny of the poor cashier. Quatre was practically _glued_ to him and when everything was bagged and over with he couldn't find a reason to just bolt out the store.

Quatre paid for his items, the back of his hand brushing against Six's. He almost wanted to lace their fingers together, but the thought was much too domestic, too romantic. 

Distraction was his worst enemy today, and god was trying to both torture him and him specifically as Quatre gleefully clasped their hands together and yanked him out of the store.

The grimy wall of the sketchy corner store pressed against his back as Quatre kept him pinned, chest against his, bags clattering to the equally gross concrete.

“I'm in a good mood today. You free?”

 _Technically_ he was. _Technically._

“...Yes.”

Thin, well practiced fingers danced down his arms. His ears flicked nervously. This was simply too good to be true.

“I can take us somewhere a bit more… private.”

_Are you there god? It's me, Six. I'm gonna fucking kill you but not after I thank you profusely._

“Uh. Sure.”

Quatre grabbed his wrist, dragging him to a slightly grimy old white Mazda. “Get in.”

Six felt like he was possessed- he simply moved with little mind as to what he was actually doing, choosing to ignore any warning bells going off in his head.

The car started with little effort. “There’s a large parking lot a few blocks down.”

Six didn’t question it.

Pulling into the brightly lit parking lot, Quatre parked in a weird side corner- almost entirely private. Like he had done this before. 

Wouldn’t surprise him if he did.

“Get in the backseat.”

Six obeyed, scrambling to get out of the car and into the back seat. Quatre followed behind after cutting the engine and grabbing a condom package.

The black leather of the seats were oddly sticky in some places- but questions were far from his mind. 

Quatre had straddled his lap before he could even really situate himself- shorts slipping down his hips, quickly followed by his fishnets and black underwear. Lubed-up fingers slipped into an already dripping hole. Six was as red as a beet, drinking in the view before him.

Chuckling, Quatre leaned back, giving Six a bit of a show. He was _painfully hard._ He probably looked like a spooked teenager- this whole situation screamed High School Drama- the easy categories for the two of them, the car, the secrets. 

“You can get comfy, you know…” Quatre purred, motioning to the string of foil next to him. “Just wrap up, ok?”

Fiddling with the crappy plastic zipper was the hard part, pants quickly shoved down his legs without bothering his partner. The car allowed practically no actual movement, which was a pain.

He was already hard enough to throw the condom on, trying to not touch his erection more than necessary. Something about this was unbelievably cute to Quatre, who giggled as he moved closer to Six, his dry hand feeling up Six’s surprisingly toned chest. 

Feather and Randall were probably blowing up his phone but he didn’t fucking care. His crush of _two years_ was, for some incomprehensible reason, riding him _in a car, in a Walmart parking lot._

Maybe Quatre was kinda into voyeurism, maybe Six was hallucinating all of this.

Either thing he couldn’t really be sure of as Quatre settled in his lap, engulfing his cock in little more than a single motion of his hips. Had he a little less control he would have cum on the spot- but then the miracle would be over, and he would be dropped off at the corner store with nothing more than a kiss and he would have felt much worse than he had at the beginning of the evening.

Quatre’s breath brushed over his cheeks and lips, and he knew the smaller man was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, even though he tried to avoid his gaze.

The slow movements of his hips set sparks flying in Six’s stomach. He wasn’t a virgin, and he had never felt like one in his life before now.

“You feel good for a shut-in loser…” Quatre Noted, starting to pick up the pace. His chest was pressed against Six’s, the colorful piercings in his stomach rubbing against the polyester of the costume.

Six wanted to drink in the feeling of Quatre around him, running his hands down the smooth skin hiding lean and lithe muscle. Something about his actions was either foreign or extremely unexpected to Quatre- small motions such as kissing his neck or gently rubbing his back shouldn’t make a man with such experience _whimper_ like that, should it?

He was feeling a bit bold, landing more kisses against his neck and collarbone. He was probably absolutely disposable to Quatre, just as valuable as the used condom they would discard at the end of this. But that mindset would only trap him in this cycle of pining, if Quatre was going to waste his time on him he may as well make it good.

Something brushed and squeaked against his shirt. He let one hand rest on Quatre's back, the other slowly inching up his lean stomach.

Moans and pants were always divided by huffs or his tongue swiping across his lips. Six had never been kissed before. Even as a child he highly doubted lips ever went further down than his forehead.

Pushing up the slightly ratty shirt made his heart stop.

Six Karm was going to be found dead in a Walmart parking lot tomorrow morning and this was the reason why.

He knew Quatre had piercings in his belly button but not his freaking _nipples._

Commenting on it would likely get him kicked out so he didn't say anything, trying to focus on satisfying Quatre to the best of his ability.

Quatre's hips just kept slamming into his own and they were likely going to ruin the suspension of the poor car. His head was buried in the crux of Six's shoulder, trying to bite in marks when he wasn't practically screaming into Six's ear.

He couldn't hold it for much longer, hands moving down, one getting a good grip on a pale, lean hip, and the other risking to travel between his partner's legs. Somewhere along the line Quatre had slung his arms around Six's chest to pull them closer together. Six couldn't remember when, but he couldn't be fucked to care.

“Mnnh… So- good-”

He didn't know if Quatre was acting or not, whether or not the satisfaction in his voice was a ploy of genuine. 

“Im.. Close-”

That was probably the best thing Quatre had heard all day, a smile gracing his face as he savored the wonderful stretch for as long as he could.

A rough finger running along the sides of his labia made him scream, clutching onto Six like he was going to evaporate. The finger wouldn't leave as his hips moved on autopilot, fucking himself until either of them came- likely him first.

Lips brushed his neck and fingers started to toy with his clit and the stretch was perfect and he was _gone._

Six didn't stop as Quatre's hips kept bouncing despite all the twitching and squirming and yowling. He only really shut up after one final scream, punctuating the feeling of heat finally rushing into him.

Both were breathless for a moment before Quatre moved in a panic, getting off of Six's lap. He snatched the condom off of his rapidly softening penis, tying it off and tossing it in a small garbage bag. Looking around the backseat wildly he realized all the wet wipes and paper towels were in the front.

Six sat and stared in a daze as Quatre leaned over the center console into the front seats, crotch and hips still very much naked.

Returning back to his perch on Six's lap, Quatre made quick work of cleaning them up.

“Take a photo, it'll last longer.”

 _Shit, he must have noticed me staring-_ “I don't think that would be-”

“A good idea? Fuck that we have to do this again. Gimmie your phone so I can enter my number.”

“...What.”

Quatre groaned. “I _said_ this was somewhat enjoyable. Or at least better than all my other lays.”

Six hesitantly picked up his phone from the seat next to him and opened it, about to offer it up to Quatre before it was snatched out of his hands.

Keys were rapidly pressed before Quatre confirmed his info was entered. Six waited patiently for his phone to be returned. If he didn't tell Randall and Feather about his whereabouts they were gonna call the cops or something.

Quatre suddenly got _extremely close_ to him, one arm snaking around his chest, shirt still pushed up. Six didn't know what was happening until he saw the bright light of the screen on his opposite side. He turned to see what was happening.

“Smile.”

The shutter clicked and Quatre pulled the phone back. “Ok, I look cute. Here's your phone back. Clean yourself up and get back in the front I'm dropping you off at the corner store.”

“What the hell was _that_ for?”

“The photo? So you can tell your little nerd friends you actually got some ass.” There was something odd in his tone that implied there were more reasons than that. Selfishness, perhaps? Narcissistic tendencies? The fact Quatre wanted his _number_ came so out of left field it made this feel like it was all a dream. He was going to wake up tomorrow passed out in his bed with his phone open to a shitty hentai and with a 105° fever.

He cleaned himself up and braved the cold for the five seconds it took him to get into the front seat. He expected Quatre to start backing up the moment he closed the door, with little regard for things like seatbelts or things like that. He was about to buckle up when he felt glowing eyes on him.

“Do you… _need anything?”_

Quatre looked at him, leaning against the steering wheel. His gaze was oddly intense, and Six suddenly wanted to be enveloped by the black leather.

“Uh, are we going to go-”

“Kiss me.”

_“What.”_

Quatre moved like a cat, fluidly pulling away from the steering wheel and moving closer to him, ears flicking and head cocked in an extremely seductive manner. “I _said_ , Kiss me.”

“I will have you know I’ve never-”

Quatre’s ears flicked in annoyance, and he grabbed the sides of Six’s face, slamming their faces together before he could complain further.

It felt… Nice. Different, to what he imagined. Quatre’s lips were soft and warm and somewhat wet- and before he knew it a tongue was snaking around past his lips and his own tongue was eagerly exploring Quatre’s mouth.

Something clacked against his teeth as he gently bit down on Quatre’s lower lip. More movements, a slight break for air- then there it was- something warm and wet and _metal_ , rubbing around in his mouth.

Reluctantly they pulled apart. Six didn’t notice that the insides of the car had fogged up- or that Quatre’s face was so red before. Or that his heart was doing backflips in his chest. He was too tired, maybe too sad to notice before. He didn’t realize that this was a _very real_ thing that had just happened to him.

Slow, even breaths left Quatre’s slick lips, and Six could see a glimmer of metal driven through his tongue.

“Is there anything you can’t do well?”

“That was my first kiss don’t get your hopes up.”

Quatre looked at him, not breaking eye contact, before doubling over in laughter.

“I’m serious! I’ve had sex like 3 times!”

“There is no way- You couldn’t have fucked every twink from here to LA!”

“Quatre, I’m not kidding here.”

His laughter quickly subsided, and he realized that Six truly wasn’t trying to fool him.

“... _Really?”_

“Yes, really.”

He licked his lips again- nervous habit?- and again locked their gazes. “Holy shit. The whole state has been sleeping on ya, huh.”

Whatever the fuck Quatre was implying went right over his head. “Can we- uh- My friends-”

Blinking, Quatre snapped back to reality, sitting up straight and brushing himself off. “Right, Right, yeah.”

They shifted into comfortable positions, Quatre starting the car and getting out of the parking lot.

The faded and distorted lights of the stripmalls and run-down bussinesses framed Quatre in such a beautiful light. Six could hardly remembered how he got back to the convention center after being dropped off at the convenience store. He just remembered the shape of the taillights as Quatre drove off.

“HEY! Six!”

Randall’s cry pulled him back to reality. The two of them were right where he left them. Feather was asleep, head in Randall’s lap.

“Get over here!”

He moved, bag still in hand.

“What the fuck took you so long! I was about to call the cops!”

“...Sorry if you two missed the panel-”

Randall was routing through the bag. “Feather was well out by the time it started. I want to know why it took you an _HOUR_ to get _fucking beef jerky._ ”

“...Shit Randall you aren’t gonna believe me.”

The man’s Street fighter cosplay was half falling off, phone teetering on the edge of the small bench he was sitting on. Feather was fast asleep, using Randall’s coat as a blanket. He popped some skittles into his mouth as he stared Six down. “Well, This better be good.”

 _Oh fuck. I have that photo._ He whipped out his phone, pulling up the image, but first checking his contacts.

The glowing screen assured him that This was, indeed, the real life. Turning the screen to show his friend, his ears drooped, and he became very suddenly interested with the pattern on the floor.

“You _didn’t-”_

A meek nod from Six assured him of any suspicions he had.

“You went out for food. And then had _car sex-_ ”

Six nodded to every statement.

“-with _Quatre Siorai?!”_

“...Yes.”

Randall looked at him like he grew a few extra heads. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Holy _shit.”_

_“Yeah.”_

Both of them could hardly comprehend the situation, and they would have stewed in their own confusion has Feather not moved in his sleep.

“We should head home.”

Six nodded. “Yeah.”

“Can we crash at your place? It’s closer.”

“Yeah.”

Picking up his partner like he weighed nothing more than… well, a _feather,_ Randall grabbed his bags and packed everything up, Six assisting him.

The bus ride to Six’s apartment complex was quiet, and Randall and Feather passed out the minute they made it to the guest bedroom.

Six took off the costume and threw it in the hamper. His ears flicked, trying to pace his breathing to calm down his racing heart.

He checked his phone again. This couldn’t be real. The contact was real, the string of 10 numbers glaring at him. The photo was the real offender here, and he opened it out of morbid curiosity.

It wasn’t a fucking dream. Quatre was pressed against him in the low light of the backseat, leg moved in such a way to preserve their… uh… _‘modesty’._ His tongue was peeking past his lips in a childish manner, the silver barbell through his tongue glistening. Hickeys dotted their necks and sweat still shimmered on their skin and Six was going to fucking _implode._

He was in _so deep. So, so deep._ He didn’t want to just be a sex partner but he was greedy and desperate enough to accept it. He was greedy and desperate enough to accept _anything_ at this point.

But there was love, simmering down below the surface, and doing this would simply fuel it, make it stronger and stronger until it finally engulfed him.

His peers had the worst fucking phrases.

_It’s better to have loved and then lost than to have never loved at all._

***

“You're home early.”

“Yeah, the party was a bust.”

Tien raised an eyebrow, looking up from her laptop. “Not like you to call it a bust so fast.”

His keys clattered into the small bowl by the door and he almost tripped over a massive box sitting in the entryway. “None of the guys were worth my time.”

“Well now you're just lying.”

“...Ran into some nerd kid at the 7-11 and ended up having the best sex of my life.”

_“...outside the 7-11?!”_

“No! In my car in a parking lot a few blocks over!”

Tien still looked… doubtful? Surprised? “So you gonna nab him or what?”

Quatre scoffed, rummaging through his bag. “Hopefully. He's practically a virgin to boot.”

“Not like you to go for someone like that.”

“Well he felt good enough that I'm gonna try again. If he doesn't live up to it then I'll kick him to the curb.”

Her expression was completely unreadable. “Whatever you say Quad.”

“...What's with the box?”

“Dad sent gifts.”

“It’s _September.”_

“All I know is that it's not pickles, those will be ready in like two months.”

He made a noise, grabbing his bag and heading toward a his room. “I'm hitting the hay.”

“OK”

“...Don't stay up too late Tien. Can't have you getting all loopy on me like last week.”

She gave him a thumbs up. She was probably lying about actually sleeping, but he would let it slide for today- it was a weekend after all.

Plush sheets welcomed him into their warm and cushioned embrace. He should probably try to take his makeup off.

Reflecting on flings were not something he made a habit of- what was done was done, no need to cry over it- but he couldn't work Six out of his head.

He was like God's gift to Quatre- perfect in every way he wanted, save for the whole NEET thing. He was divine providence and divine punishment rolled into one and he couldn't get enough.

Six Karm was addictive and Quatre definitely didn't plan on going to rehab anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudo, do whatever you want to do!
> 
> I have a twitter @ConfuzzledSheep, and you shouldn’t totally check out Raisemon’s [AO3 page!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/raseimon)


End file.
